<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Одно очень скользкое дело by fandom All Space 2020 (fandom_AllSpace_2020), Rin_Iris</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26095090">Одно очень скользкое дело</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_AllSpace_2020/pseuds/fandom%20All%20Space%202020'>fandom All Space 2020 (fandom_AllSpace_2020)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rin_Iris/pseuds/Rin_Iris'>Rin_Iris</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aliens, Case Fic, Detective Noir, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Humor Noir, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:48:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,704</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26095090</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_AllSpace_2020/pseuds/fandom%20All%20Space%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rin_Iris/pseuds/Rin_Iris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Крайне везучие агенты опять вляпываются в неприятности</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Alien Character/Original Alien Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, fandom All Space 2020 - Драбблы и мини M-E</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Одно очень скользкое дело</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>— Вы только посмотрите?! Опять пропал желеобразный! Уже пятнадцатый случай за две недели, они их что, консервируют?! — громко пожаловался начальник сыскного отдела агент Фераль. Его личный помощник понимающе вздохнул. В воздухе повисло вялое раздражение детективов, работающих с этим делом уже более трех месяцев.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— А может и так! Кстати, как продвигается ваше расследование? Опять все работают сверхурочно? — весело спросил гуманоид осиной подгруппы Зик.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Действительно, сэр, может всему отделу стоит немного расслабиться и пойти выпить с нами? — поддержал напарника прозрачный голубой слизень Джемм, покачивая блестящими продолговатыми отростками. Агент Фераль бросил яростный взгляд на парочку, но ничего не ответил.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Валите уже отсюда, господа-уроды, и без вас тошно! — зашипел из угла взъерошенный черный кот, не спавший последние пару суток.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ты просто завидуешь, что мы такие везунчики, Морис. Но не переживай, может, и тебя удача в лобик поцелует! — прозвенел Зик, складывая последний на сегодня отчет в папку. Желеноид уже закончил свою работу и ожидал его у выхода, нетерпеливо перебирая первичными ножками.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Так, а ну прекратили молоть чушь! Чтобы бдительность у меня не теряли, пока по барам шляетесь, кровопийцы-ренегаты! А то нарубитесь в дрова — сцапают Джемма! Узнаете тогда, где раки зимуют! — крикнул взбешенный начальник.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Да ладно вам, мне чтоб забухать, нужно сильно постараться, осиная кровь все-таки, сэр!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Не понял?! — угрожающе прогремел Фераль.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ой, простите, сэр! Мы будет максимально осторожны! — синхронно взяли под козырек двое ренегатов и бочком скрылись в коридоре.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Кажется, вся эта заваруха началась после открытия второго туристического сезона с пропажи какого-то приезжего слизня. И вот, спустя три месяца, счет шел уже на десятки, и темпы ускорялись. А главное, ни один из свидетелей не мог вспомнить, что происходило в дни похищений в течение шести часов кряду — эдакая частичная амнезия! Чудо чудесное, черт подери!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Агенты работали не покладая рук, но добились немногого. Поэтому уже целую вечность все причастные к расследованию оставались сверхурочно. Но только не два местных везунчика, которые занимались теперь всеми прочими делами конторы и даже не скрывали своего ликования. И, конечно, с удовольствием уходили с работы вовремя, направляясь в очередную забегаловку. Собственно, о чем и сообщали с гордым видом своим усталым злым коллегам. Короче, вели себя совершенно непотребно.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Тем временем Зик и Джемм уже выруливали на узкую пустую улочку и направлялись в сторону развлекательного квартала.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Слушай, мягкотелый, а судьба нас балует! Это дурацкое дело нас стороной обошло!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— А все благодаря моей уникальной ауре, — мелодично ответил слизень.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ты много-то на себя не бери, все дело в моей врожденной удачливости. Осиная кровь не водица! — немедленно возмутился гордый инсектоид.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Вот уж удивил, я обладаю куда большим природным потенциалом, — раздражающе спокойно парировал Джемм.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Напарники плавно завернули за угол и оказались на тротуарной развилке. Веселый квартал раскрылся перед ними во всей красе. Проспекты слева и справа, уходившие далеко вглубь города, были усыпаны самыми невероятными заведениями.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ну и куда пойдем? В «Сизый Грок»? Я слышал, там сегодня каждый пятый коктейль бесплатно, — задумчиво выдала человекоподобная оса.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— А в «Ядерной сфере» курительные пары за треть цены. Я думаю, выбор очевиден!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Конечно, товарищ! Идем в «Сизый Грок»! — уверенно ответил Зик.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Да сдались тебе эти коктейли, пары гораздо лучше туманят сознание! Нужно в «Сферу» идти, — настаивал Джемм.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ну давай жетон подбросим, что ли? Звезда — твоя взяла, ромб — делаем по-моему! — не растерялся полосатый.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Горячий дружеский спор о стилях подбрасывания дискообразных предметов неожиданно прервал поддатый бледный гуманоид.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Эй, ребята, да чего вы тут выясняете?! Тащитесь в «Бархатную Медузу»! Там появилась недавно одна отпадная штука, крыша съедет, как по маслу! Оба махом отлетите! Так что бегите, теряя тапки, пока все вип-альковы не заняли! Вам направо, метров триста. Кстати, желеноидам там скидка!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Только нафига нам эти альковы?! Да, Джемм? Мы и посреди зала забухать не постесняемся!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Неее, чуваки, там без алькова никак! Вот увидите! — напоследок бросил странный тип, уходя восвояси.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Почти пропустив последние слова мимо ушей, Зик посмотрел на друга блестящими глазами и пафосно указал рукой направо.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Милости прошу, господин желеноид, уйдем в отрыв, как в последний раз! — на что Джемм всем своим специфическим видом выразил активное согласие и поплыл в сторону «Медузы».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Друзья быстро пробирались сквозь горячую толпу, то и дело натыкаясь на кого-нибудь нерасторопного. Сумерки очень быстро превратились в густую темень, и теперь огни веселого квартала выглядели еще привлекательнее. Нужное место не пришлось долго искать, потому что хозяева заведения явно не страдали наличием совести и сделали просто монструозную вывеску. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Но, в отличие от баров по соседству, в этом вообще не было витрин или хотя бы захудалых окон. Голографические баннеры полностью закрывали собой глухие стены. Напарники удивленно переглянулись, но все-таки зашли внутрь. Вопреки ожиданиям, все залы были забиты посетителями, так что оса еле выцепил глазом пару свободных мест за третьей барной стойкой.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Хм, ну и что за чудо-жижу имел ввиду тот бледный незнакомец?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Да вот он, аморальный алко-пудинг! — выпалил Зик и ткнул пальцем в роскошную коктейльную карту. — Ну и название, ей-богу!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Вдруг напротив напарников быстро и незаметно возник внушительного размера бармен, больше смахивающий на вышибалу в притоне.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Что будете пить, господа? — хрипло спросил он. Друзья опять переглянулись, обоюдно не въезжая, что этот великан подозрительного вида делает за барной стойкой.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— А что вы посоветуете? — с любопытством курлыкнул слизень.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— В качестве аперитива могу предложить розовую выжимку. Она прекрасно разогревает! И вообще, для желеноидов у нас в этом месяце скидка двадцать процентов.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Хороший вариант, любезный. Ну что, Зик, раз для меня такая скидка, то я сегодня угощаю! — торжественно воскликнул Джемм. Инсектоид округлил глаза, облизнул губы и с восторженным грудным жужжанием одобрил предложение.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Через полтора часа, опробовав уже половину меню, парочка приготовилась к главному алкогольному вызову сегодняшнего вечера.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Бармен, вот теперь самое время для главного коктейля «Бархатной Медузы»! — слегка скомкано выговорил Джемм. Инсектоид, согласно хмыкнул, неожиданно потянув размякшего и пьяного улита за первичную ножку. Тот удивленно пошел волнами, но потом в отместку взъерошил волосы напарника и начал довольно побулькивать.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Конечно, господа, я попрошу подготовить для вас вип-альков.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Простите, а почему нельзя выпить ваш алко-пудинг прямо здесь? К чему куда-то идти? — недовольно встрепенулся оса.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Дело в том, что вы можете помешать остальным гостям, а они вам, — внушительно и не оставляя места для возражений, разъяснил громадный бармен. А затем пошел готовить коктейли для веселой компании справа, время от времени посматривая на парочку из-за плеча.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Товарищи переглянулись уже в третий раз.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Хм, первый раз вижу, чтобы к напитку прилагалось отдельное помещение, — с подозрением прошептал Джемм, склонившись ближе к напарнику.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Такая странная система! А вдруг от этого супер пойла гости начинают слюни пускать или еще что похуже? — мрачно усмехнувшись, ответил Зик.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Думаешь тут какая-то ерунда творится?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Не знаю, но надо проверить. Не будем ничего больше пить. И если что, сразу свяжемся с Фералем! — постарался собраться с мыслями инсектоид, на агентском автопилоте отмечая расположение всех входов и выходов.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Тут их окликнул приятный лисий официант.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Прошу за мной, господа! Я провожу вас в приватный альков, чтобы ничто не мешало вам насладиться всей палитрой ощущений от нашего уникального аморального алко-пудинга!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Напарники неспешно проследовала за официантом, стараясь не выдать своего напряжения, и оказалась в очень уютном круглом помещении со свисающим с потолка прозрачным эластановым пологом. В центре располагался низкий стеклянный столик, окруженный большими подушками. Пряно пахло паровой настойкой, так что создавалось ощущение полного уединения и уюта. Официант жестом предложил им располагаться, а сам быстро исчез за блестящими тканями.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Джемм принялся проверять комнату, по очереди поднимая подушки и бархатные покрывала с кисточками. Зик отдернул занавеску, за которой скрылся лис, и стал осматривать небольшой зал с кучей дверей сразу за их вип-альковом.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Как думаешь, стоит проверить все сейчас, или подождем, когда заказ принесут? — полосатый с сомнением повернулся к улиту.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ничего сомнительного я пока не нашел. Думаю, нужно ждать.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Надеюсь, все это наша профессиональная паранойя! И позже мы со спокойной душой надеремся вдрабадан!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Полностью согласен! — подтвердил слизень и энергосберегающе расплылся на подушках.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Друзья провели в ожидании уже более десяти минут, когда раздался тихий хлопок, и густой белый дым начал быстро заполнять пространство. Детективы подскочили от неожиданности и рванули к выходу, но он оказался заблокирован, равно как и арочный проход за блестящей шторой. Через пару секунд Зик полностью потерял видимость и постарался добраться до Джемма наощупь, но внезапно ощутил очень болезненный укол шею. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Инсектоид всем телом почувствовал, как невидимые стены алькова раздвинулись, а потолок взмыл ввысь. Осе стало казаться, что он просачивается в какое-то другое измерение. Он попытался закричать, но язык не ворочался, он просто повис в воздухе, постепенно растворяясь в нем. Вдали послышались голоса и какой-то специфический вибрирующий шум. Инсектоид практически перестал осознавать, что происходит, а только с силой сжимал веки в надежде, что скоро морок отступит и его пчелиная кровь переработает ужасную отраву.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Зик почувствовал, как его ноги глухо стукнулись об холодный пол, по телу прокатилась неприятная волна мурашек. Его куда-то очень грубо тащили, но не было возможности даже разобрать, в каком направлении. Время гадкой полудремы тянулось без конца, но вдруг осиное сознание начало проясняться. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Его все еще волокли за руки по темному коридору, подсвеченному только люминесцентными лентами, от которых ужасно рябило в глазах. Наконец, инсектоид сумел различить чью-то раздраженную речь.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Что с ним делать? Отнесем его к партнеру, он все устроит, как надо!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Нет, к чему это? Выкинем его на улицу, а будут потом вопросы, скажем, что буянил и мешал гостям в вип зоне. Никто и разбираться не будет.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Да уж, а если что, то свидетели всегда найдутся!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— С такой-то дозой черноголовки и осиный гуманоид ничего не запомнит, так что проблем быть не должно, не волнуйся.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Собеседники уже почти выволокли обмякшего гостя во внутренний двор, как он содрогнулся и почти вывернулся наизнанку, извергая из себя все, что еще оставалось в желудке. Мерзкая черная жижа из алкоголя и переработанного яда забрызгала все в радиусе метра. Но Зик продолжал надрывно выкашливать ее, практически выворачивая саднящее горло и пищевод наизнанку.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Черт! Ты же сказал, что доза подходящая, почему он очнулся?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Да хрен его знает, тащи эту тварь назад! Все вокруг обгадил! Нужно боссу доложить!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Злоумышленники схватили свою жертву за шкирку и потащили обратно в здание, но инсектоид выкрутил шею и со всей силы впился одному из преступников в руку, прокусывая сероватую кожу насквозь и, кажется, разрывая сухожилие. Чужая кислая кровь заполнила его все еще горький от рвоты рот, создавая безумный адреналиновый коктейль. Вырываясь что есть мочи, Зик пытался одновременно попасть второму бандиту ногой в живот. Тот успел увернуться от неловкого пинка, но получил быстрый, почти случайный удар в колено. Острая невыносимая боль от выбитой коленной чашечки заставила преступника мгновенно скорчиться и осесть на землю. Превозмогая остаточное воздействие отравы, оса продолжал старательно метить в стандартные слабые места гуманоидных видов, и, в конце концов, смог обезвредить обоих противников, которые теперь валялись в луже собственной крови и с трудом глотали воздух.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Агент сыскного отдела надрывно дышал после тяжелой и ожесточенной схватки, отплевывая горькую смесь крови и желудочного сока. Фиксируя свои повреждения, он отметил, что самое серьезное из них - это в хлам отбитое бедро и сломанный, палец на руке. И это было не так уж плохо для его ситуации. Хотя он с трудом стоял на ногах, зато уже мог достаточно связно мыслить, чтобы осознать, на кого они с Джеммом так неудачно нарвались, и какая опасность теперь грозила его другу. Раздраженно пошарив по карманам, он вспомнил, что датчики теперь крепятся на шее. Нажимая кнопку срочного вызова, полосатый немедленно поспешил обратно по коридору, едва разбирая дорогу и собирая по пути какие только можно углы и плоскости. Спустя несколько секунд из передатчика раздался усталый голос.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Агент Фераль на связи. Что у вас стряслось, Зик? Джемм накурился паров и теперь ты не можешь его до дома дотащить?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Шеф, мы нашли ваш долбанный притон! Джемма похитили, я еле отбился! Нас чем-то отравили!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Так, спокойно, я понял! Оставайся на месте. Координаты мы получили. Ничего не предпринимай! Мы скоро будем!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Но, шеф, моего напарника сейчас на пудинги порубят!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Я сказал, не смей дергаться! Тебе одному это не по зубам! Жди подкрепления! Как меня понял?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Да, сэр, вас понял!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Датчик отключился. Зик прижал уцелевшую ладонь к мокрому лбу, пытаясь унять боль и тревогу.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Простите, Фераль, ну я не могу просто ждать вас. Нужно хотя бы понять, куда уволокли Джемма! — сам себя подбодрил полосатый и все-таки нарушил приказ.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Зик шел так быстро, как только мог, стараясь не шуметь, внимательно всматриваясь в сумрак коридора. Вопреки его ожиданиям, он быстро нашел дорогу до их злосчастного вип-алькова. Он осторожно заглянул внутрь, опасаясь быть обнаруженным, но там уже никого не было. Дым рассеялся, и только дорожка Джеммовой слизи скрывалась за занавеской. Проход, по всей видимости, был опять открыт. Вот теперь самое время хорошенько проверить, что эти сукины дети вытворяют в этой «Бархатной Медузе». Отдернув шторку, оса заметил, что влажный след ведет в одну из дверей в небольшом зале сразу за комнатой. Он устремился туда, и дверь оказалась не заперта. Вероятно, преступники очень спешили, и это пугало. По ту сторону виднелся такой же извилистый и слабо освещенный коридор, как и тот, по которому пару минут назад волокли агента.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Твою мать, ну и как мы могли в такое вляпаться?! А я так радовался, что это говнистое дело досталось не нам! — с досадой прошептал Зик, выдохнул и отважно нырнул в проход.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Подсветка люминесцентных лент изменила свой цвет с желтого на красный, а дорога, казалось, вела все ниже и ниже. Оса подумал, что ни за что не смог бы понять, что в этом пафосном и забитом народом баре есть подземные этажи. Вообще в гуманоидной голове сейчас было так много мыслей, что он с трудом мог их разобрать.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Эти коридоры походили на часть какой-то секретной лаборатории. Но все выглядело таким обшарпанным, будто собранным на коленке! Как вообще укрыть такую подземную стройку? Или на место расположения и сделана главная ставка? Кто из бухих вечерних гостей веселого квартала сможет хоть что-то заметить? Или преступники опаивают всех своих посетителей, чтобы те точно ничего не могли вспомнить? В самом деле, не просто же так оса размяк сегодня больше обычного!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Спустя несколько минут ходьбы Зик услышал голоса за поворотом. Понимая, что спрятаться негде, а на драку лоб в лоб почти не осталось сил, он решил ударить исподтишка. Присев и вжавшись в стену, агент стал ждать, когда неизвестные приблизятся достаточно для превентивного удара, но еще не заметят его. Сгруппировавшись для быстрой атаки, оса рванул под ноги противникам, сваливая их на пол. После короткой схватки оба охранника лежали без сознания и, вероятно, с парочкой сломанных ребер и конечностей. В красном свете лент они выглядели полностью окровавленными. Палец и бедро полосатого стали ныть совершенно невыносимо. Только острый страх за жизнь и здоровье Джемма подстегивал его теперь и вел вперед. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Затащить тела хоть куда-нибудь для маскировки не представлялось возможности, так что инсектоид решил как можно быстрее найти укрытие. Он бежал вниз уже какое-то время, как вдруг зазвучала сирена.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Черт, наверняка тут были камеры! Почему я об этом не подумал?! Меня заметили! — лихорадочно подумал гуманоид.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он продолжал бежать в надежде найти любую укромную дыру в этом дурацком комплексе. И вскоре ему повезло, он добрался до маленького подсобного помещения, заставленного коробками. Оно было покрыто блестящими маслянистыми подтеками, как будто сюда уже долгое время сгружали всякие липкие выжимки. Все двери в комнате были закрыты. Оса почувствовал холодные мурашки по всему телу, тычинки на его лбу окаменели. Сглатывая остатки горечи во рту, он огляделся.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Тут ручка одной из дверей повернулась, а сзади послышались крики и топот. Зик еле успел спрятаться за коробку. В подсобку зашел какой-то работник в робе, выкатывая за собой полную телегу скользкой дряни, но тут же был оглушен сильным ударом в затылок. Топот из коридора был все ближе. Агент судорожно рыскал глазами в поисках укрытия, а потом заметил на потолке несколько коммуникационных люков и вентиляционных решеток старого образца.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Вот оно! Боже, хоть бы раз подтянуться нормально! Надеюсь, после этой заварухи, мне не отрежут палец! — раздраженно прошипел Зик и подпрыгнул так высоко, как только мог в своем убогом физическом состоянии. Он с трудом карабкался вверх, пытаясь не думать о том, что будет, если его все-таки схватит охрана.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Я уверен, Джемм сейчас бы сказал, что бухать надо меньше, а тренироваться больше. Я бы даже зарплату на это поставил! Ну почему из сотен городских желеноидов именно он! А говорил, что везучий! — оса продолжал вести беседу с самим собой, чтобы хоть немного отвлечься от накатывающей паники и ужасающих ощущений в отбитых до черноты частях тела. Наконец-то ему удалось влезть в одну из шахт и поставить решетку на место. Теперь у него было немного времени на передышку!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ползти по старой вентиляционной шахте оказалось тем еще удовольствием, особенно если учитывать, что она тоже оказала в пахучих маслянистых подтеках. И чем дальше полз инсектоид, тем больше их становилось. Все это начинало напоминать тошнотворный фильм ужасов.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Спустя некоторое время низкий шум вдали шахты, казавшийся почти незаметный, превратился в гул, расходящийся вибрациями по всем поверхностям. Агент заглянул сквозь ближайшую решетку и то, что он увидел, поразило своими масштабами. Под ним простиралось узкое и длинное помещение, напоминавшее заводской конвейер. На ленте время от времени появлялись стеклянные цистерны, в которых плавали улиты самых разных видов и расцветок. Зик пытался отыскать среди них родное голубоватое тело, но не мог. Тогда он прополз чуть дальше по вентиляции и заглянул в следующий зал. В отличие от первого, тот оказался просто огромным, забитым различным странным оборудованием, наполовину состоящим из черных трубок, соединителей и мини генераторов. В одной из стен был проем для конвейера, а чуть дальше робот-фасовщик, который снимал законсервированных желеноидов с ленты и перемещал их на платформу. Там пленников вынимали из резервуаров и укладывали на множество фиксирующих столов с глубокой мягкой выемкой и кучей лент из тягучей прозрачной материи. Столы затем перемещались в центр залы, где свисающие с потолка липкие жгуты с разными жуткими насадками интенсивно массировали и вибрировали по всей видимости уже пришедших в сознание желеноидов. Они верещали, дрожали и булькали, пытаясь просочиться сквозь фиксирующие приспособления, но вместо этого только истекали каким-то странным сильно блестящим соком, который тут же отсасывался с их тел специальными толстыми трубками, идущими от герметичных перегонных цистерн. По всей видимости именно в них синтезируется то самое взрывающее мозг галлюциногенное вещество. Господи, да они чуть не напичкали Джемма его же собратьями!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Зик смотрел на всю эту процедуру с неподдельным ужасом, но когда он заметил на столе среди других похищенных своего напарника, то просто впал в ступор. Это было ожидаемо, но он и подумать не мог, что преступники способны настолько быстро поставить на конвейер очередную жертву. И что еще более пугающе, так это то, что оса совершенно не знал, как ему помочь, как вырвать его с этого дурацкого стола! Нужно найти способ как-то выключить эту извращенную соковыжималку и освободить всех разом!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Быстро соображая, что же предпринять, агент внимательно оглядывал помещение и в самом темном углу, в углублении заметил слегка потрепанную общую генераторную установку. Она явно была старой модификации, а значит вывести ее из строя гораздо легче, чем любые новые модели. Это точно его шанс. Но во всех залах производственной цепочки наверняка есть камеры. Нужно спуститься по коммуникациям, оставаясь в тени, очень быстро все вырубить и забиться в любую подходящую дыру. Фераль и ребята уже на подходе!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>С огромным трудом, старательно игнорируя влагу в глазах, оса спустился по коммуникационным трубам и едва ли не по стеночке подобрался к установке. Он совершенно не имел понятия, что делать дальше, поэтому принялся изучать панели, переходники и прочие компоненты. На пробу попытался отключить какой-то толстый кабель от генератора, но ничего не вышло. Уже раздумывая, а не взять ли ему условную арматурину и расхерачить просто все подряд, Зик вдруг ощутил, будто он на прицеле. Он медленно выдохнул и повернулся.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Отошел от генератора! — дрожа, выкрикнул тощий работник в белом халате.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Инсектоид выполнил указание, на ходу соображая, что же делать дальше. И, по достоинству оценив общую хилость противника, решил немедленно действовать. Он что есть сил рванул в сторону и вперед, надеясь сбить слабого гуманоида с ног и забрать электрошоковый пистолет, но неверно оценил свои возможности и задел ногой толстый провод. Задохлик завизжал и принялся палить вообще без разбору. Заряды каким-то чудом пролетали мимо осы, но зато врезались в оборудование. Один из шоковых патронов отскочил от плазменного экрана и отлетел прямо в перегонную цистерну, из которой тут же выстрелила струя переработанного желеноидного сока. Зал так быстро наполнился густым паром, что Зик перестал понимать, что происходит. Но он героически и чисто по памяти пополз к столу с похищенным напарником.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Галлюциногенный дождь и дым шпарили совершенно беспрерывно, заливая глаза и прочие физиологические отверстия осы, от чего ему стало невыносимо странно и весело. В голове мельком проскочили воспоминания о бледном гуманоиде из веселой компании, который настаивал на необходимости вип-альковов. Вот теперь-то инсектоид в полную силу ощутил, нафига они нужны. Та самая причина моментально встала в полный рост и теперь неистово оттопыривала плотную ткань штанов.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Спотыкаясь о каждое препятствие, Зик наконец-то добрался до своего прекрасного, сексапильного и такого желанного напарника. Со всех сторон, изо всех щелей летели искры от испорченных установок, и каждая поверхность стала сияющей и влажной, отражая блеск электрических огоньков. Казалось, сама судьба старается довести осу до грани, запуская градус его вожделения прямо в космос!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Столы в середине зала ослабили свои крепления, и все до единого отмассажированные желеноиды начали дружно плюхаться на пол. Они ползли друг к другу, сливались и взаимопроникали, гулко вереща от удовольствия. Какое невыносимое зрелище! Инсектоид так завороженно смотрел, что даже не понял, как родной голубой желеноид начал аккуратно снимать с его израненного тела одежду, обнажая отвердевший пенис и рельефный напряженный живот. Спустя несколько секунд, Зик оказался совершенно нагим и дрожащим. Он с облегчением опустился на пол, поддерживаемый улитом, позволяя себе полностью погрузиться в собственное обостренное восприятие. Осе казалось, что все кругом лишь его сумасшедший развратный сон. Его больше не волновала боль от сломанного пальца и напрочь отбитого потемневшего тела в кровавых подтеках. А когда Джемм с головы до пят покрыл его своим нежным слизистым телом, начал поглаживать и слегка щекотать воспаленные гениталии, лаская каждый сантиметр поврежденной кожи, и каким-то чудом выправляя смещенные хрящи и затягивая раны, Зик окончательно погрузился в общую атмосферу полного безумия и экстаза.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Внезапно что-то взорвалось, послышались злые выкрики и топот.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Никому не двигаться! Спецподразделение пятого сыскного отдела! Все на пол, живо! — заорал начальник Фераль в полном боевом обмундировании при поддержке внушительной группы агентов.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Но никому уже не было до этого дела.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Два дня спустя.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— А знаешь, Зик, я за всю свою жизнь не видел более извращенной, кхм, эротической сцены, чем тогда. Это было так экспрессивно! Я даже не знал, куда глаза девать! — как бы невзначай кинул Морис во время обеденного перерыва.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Так чего же не присоединился? — стараясь не терять самообладание, спросил уязвленный и потемневший инсектоид.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Знаешь ли, тентакли не по моей части! — со смехом отозвался котяра.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Как жаааалко! — наигранно протянул полосатый.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Жалко у пчелки в попке, дорогой!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Просто иди ты нахер, сопливый комок шерсти! — все-таки взорвался Зик.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— О, кстати, а как твоя задница, агент? — пропел почему-то ужасно довольный личный помощник Фераля.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— А почему бы тебе не спросить об этом Джемма?! — громогласно потребовал инсектоид, указывая пальцем на слизня и вздымая тычинки на лбу.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Потому что у меня нет задницы, товарищ напарник! Это одно из многочисленных достоинств моей славной расы! — сказал, как припечатал, абсолютно спокойный желеноид.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29570052">Операция под прикрытием</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/irulenn/pseuds/bene_gesserit">bene_gesserit (irulenn)</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_AllSpace_2020/pseuds/WTF%20All%20Space%202021">WTF All Space 2021 (fandom_AllSpace_2020)</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>